


the symmetry will keep me close to you

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Foreplay, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane snapped back into focus, returning her slightly-shaking hands to the soft, pliant, skin of Pepper’s bare shoulders.  “Did you know people carry the most tension in their back and shoulders?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the symmetry will keep me close to you

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Jane/Pepper - relaxation.

Although a soft breeze came from the bedroom window, Jane felt warm all over.

“You okay up there?”  Pepper craned her neck, looking up at Jane.

Jane snapped back into focus, returning her slightly-shaking hands to the soft, pliant, skin of Pepper’s bare shoulders.  “Yep, I’m fine, totally fine.  Did you know people carry the most tension in their back and shoulders?”  She swallowed heavily as Pepper exhaled under her touch, her warm body shifting a little beneath Jane’s where Jane straddled the small of her back.  “Since you work so hard all day at your desk, blood and water can’t flow into all the right spaces.”  She kneaded her thumbs into Pepper’s shoulders.

“Well, get that blood flowing, then,” Pepper groaned, light with ecstasy, and Jane felt herself grow wet at the noise.  Pepper wasn’t an uptight person; she knew when to relax, she knew when to take care of herself.  But letting others take care of her was a different story, and the fact that Jane was one of the privileged few who was able to completely undo Pepper was unbearably hot. 

Jane’s legs spread a little more and she leaned down lower over Pepper’s back, hair tickling Pepper’s shoulders.  “You know, there’s another common stress reliever we can try.”

Before Jane could keep talking, Pepper deftly turned around beneath her and grabbed Jane’s hips, pulling their bodies flush together.  “Way ahead of you.”

 _You always are_ , Jane thought, flushing with arousal, and bent down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from fun.'s "Sight of the Sun"


End file.
